


Peter and assface

by Cool_Conoot



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, I’ll add more tags later., M/M, Mental Health Issues, Natasha is a sweetheart, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker’s dad, Sorry dudes, Spiderpool - Freeform, Suicide Attempt Mention, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, angsty, bucky is a softie, but hes not that bad, end my suffering, ok I’ll stop, venom is a dick, venom isnt that bad, wade is a softie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_Conoot/pseuds/Cool_Conoot
Summary: Peter got kidnapped two years ago and Venom breaks him out. Peter walks home but Aunt May wasn’t there, neither was her stuff. He walked the only place he could think of at the time, the Avengers HQ. even though he was covered in blood he didn’t get many strange glances.Peter was terrified everywhere he went. He learned his Aunt was dead and Venom wouldn’t leave him alone. someone else has news for him and no ones sure how he’s going to react.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we're on a highway to hell (with a little bit of heaven)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439504) by [dabblingwithwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabblingwithwords/pseuds/dabblingwithwords). 



Venom was angry being trapped in a box every day for a year. Peter was frustrated he hadn’t managed to escape in the past two years. Venom was bored, stuck with nothing but a 17 year old kid to talk to. 

‘No one coming for you. We stuck together. I want hear bird. You ball with chain. I get us out. You see katana guy.’ 

It hadn’t been the first time Venom had offered to break them out. 

“You know what. I don’t care anymore. Kill them all if you want. Even though you couldn’t get out all the rest of the times fine. Use me if you want just shut up.” 

‘Good.’ 

Venom took over Peter and broke the Vibranian door. Peter couldn’t actually see because Venom was making his vision clouded but he could hear people screaming. Venom was killing everyone. Doctors. Guards. He eventually got outside though and Peter nearly cried at the smell of freash air that didn’t smell like chemicals. Like normal. 

‘Where we go?’ Venom asked. 

“I wanna see my Aunt May again. Since you’re me you don’t have any family so we should go there first.” 

‘We see May, Lilly.’

“Shut up.” 

Venom groaned and swung through the trees on webs. Peter was too tired to do anything right now. They starved him a lot and he didn’t have much energy without Venoms help.

——

Venom took him all the way to Aunt May’s old apartment. It was vacant and on the outside of the building there were what looked like very old posters saying “MISSING. Peter Benjamin Parker. Last seen at Avengers Tower. If you have information about him please call (xxx)xxx-xxxx.” It had his picture on it too. Next to that there was another poster that had different variations that looked like they were reprinted every few months. It said “MISSING. Spider-man. If you see him swinging by allert the media. (xxx)xxx-xxxx” 

‘People look for spider. Not Peter.’ 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Did you know him? It’s so terrible what happened to his Aunt.” Someone asked sounding vaguely familiar. Peter turned around and saw a face he thought he’d never see again  
“Yeah. Really awful. Well I gotta go. See ya.” He said to the man. He knew who he was talking to. It was his old friend Ned. He wanted to say “no I wasn’t his friend I’m him” but Venom stopped him. Apparently no one noticed the dried blood or if they did they probably thought it was makeup for LARP. 

‘May dead, where go Lilly?’ 

“Shut up.”

After walking a while he passed a mother and a little girl. The little girl kept yelling stuff like “mommy why does that man have a big mark on his cheek?” And the mom would hush her saying “sweety that’s rude it’s just a scar.” 

“I have a scar on my cheek?” 

‘Yes’

——

After what was a few days of walking Peter made it to Avengers tower. None of the defense mechanisms stopped him from walking right up to the front door because they recognized him in their databases. 

“Welcome back Peter. Shall I alert Mr. Stark?” The computer said. “No.” he knocked. He wondered if the others would still recognize him. The one who answered the door was Thor. 

“Peter! How nice to see you child it’s been years! Where have you been keeping yourself?” Thor said happily. His voice loud and surely alerted someone else. 

“A box. It’s not a very good story.” Peter said. 

‘He don’t even care you was tortured. Nice. Maybe you go back see how much it take before notice Lilly.’ 

“Shut up.” Peter mumbled at the voice of Venom inside his head. “Well come on, the others will be happy to see you.” Thor stepped to the side to let Peter in. 

Peter walked in not seeing anyone at first but then the elevator rung and the door opened to show Bruce and Steve. 

“Thor who is this?” Steve asked. Bruce sighed thinking that Thor let a stranger in. 

“Are you not happy to see the spider child again? Because I’m sure that Nat would not be happy to hear that you aren’t happy to see him.” 

“Jesus. Peter? By god. Where the hell have you been for the past two years?!” Bruce asked hugging the smaller one. 

“I’ve been in a box.”

‘They didn’t look for Lilly.’ Venom hissed

“What happened to you Peter? And where did you get this? And all those?” Cap asked gesturing to the scar on his cheek and the ones on his hands. The blood soaked long sleeved white shirt didn’t cover the scars on his hands.

“It’s nothing just little accidents.” He lied. 

‘Lilly. You not bad liar. I glad used you make me.’

“Shut up.” He quickly mumbled 

“What?” Bruce questioned. 

“What?” Peter looked at the strange glance Bruce and Steve gave him. 

“You said ‘shut up’ Peter.” Bruce said. 

“What? No I didn’t.”

‘Change conversation.’

Before Peter could say anything Bruce spoke. 

“You’re covered in blood and don’t look too good. Let’s get you a change of clothes and get you checked for injuries ok?” Petter nodded. 

Peter pretended he didn’t notice the worried glances the three older men sent each other. 

Steve and Bruce took Peter to the elevator and to Bruce’s lab. Steve made Peter sit on a table and Peter sat there pretending he wasn’t scared of the situation. It was a lab and Bruce was going to check him. He was terrified. 

‘breathe. They no find me out. These good guys. you innocent. They don’t hurt innocent. They not cut open for black patch.’ 

Peter managed to calm down and not freak out and have a panic attack. He kept getting images of his torture in his brain but he blocked it out and listened to Venom rambling on something about the avengers not caring about him but he focused on the sound not the words. Eventually Venom got too rambly and kept calling him Lilly. He was trying his best not to yell at him to shut up and stop calling him Lilly.

“Chill out kid you look like you’re gonna kill someone.” Steve mentioned. 

“Sorry. It’s just won’t shut u- errr I wasn’t supposed to say that...”

“What do you-“ Bruce was interrupted by Tony who walked in with Natasha, Wanda and Clint. 

“Kid! You finally showed up after two long years. Where the fuck have you been all this time?” Tony said rudely. 

“Language” Steve said. 

“I was stuck in a box with a crazy thing by a crazy person.”

“Peter when did you get a tattoo?” Bruce asked looking at Peter’s bare back. It was a tattoo of a crescent moon but it was black and was like a bump and stuck out of his skin. 

“What tattoo?” Peter ran his fingers over it. 

“Oh that thing. It’s just an annoying thing under my skin. Just don’t mess with it. The last time someone poked at it I broke my hand.”

“Did you punch them or something?” Tony asked

“Yeah. That guy almost died but I’m pretty sure he’s dead now.” 

“Why would he be dead? Was he old?” Clint asked

“No he’d be dead because the place got attacked. The door locking me in broke so I got out of the box and ran off. Or slung off? Web off?” He tried to figure out what was the proper term to use for running away but slinging and on webs. 

“Is that why you’re covered in blood? You tried to save them?” Wanda asked. 

“Why would I help them they kept me in a box for two years? I tripped on one of the bodies and was sent right into a puddle.” 

“Well other than the mark on your back the scanner says you have no current injuries just some still healing scar tissue and I can’t see anything with all the blood so go wash up.” Bruce told him. Peter nodded and walked off to his old room that was still set up. 

——

Peters shower only took a few minutes and he got dressed after. 

‘Lilly! You attack us! We no crazy!’ Venom kept shouting at him in an offended way. 

“Yes you are? That’s literally what the guy said. ‘Crazy goop thing’ ” he grumbled back. He just wanted Venom to stop yelling at him. 

‘At least we don’t talk myself.’ Venom snickered. 

“I mean you kinda are.”

‘Fuck you Lilly.’

“Wow that’s the meanest thing you’ve said to me.” Peter said back sarcastically. 

While Peter was distracted talking to Venom Wanda used her abilities to hear what the other end of the conversation was from the other side of Peters door. 

‘Wow sarcasm? original. You take originality and splater it on ground under building.’ Venom said like the thought of Peter grossed him out. 

“Wow telling me to die? How original. You know I tried and you wouldn’t let me.” 

‘Least my parent don’t die so they no have to raise me.’ 

“You were made in a lab. you don’t have parents.”

‘bringing lab up? We no expect of you Parker. After all did you?’

“Shut up you smelly black goop. If you don’t I’m gonna scratch at you.” 

‘Wow very scare.’ 

Peter sighed and took off his shirt and scratched the black crescent moon on his back with his nails. He dug into his skin and kept scratching. He knew Venom hated it when he did that. 

‘OK! YOU STOP NOW!’ 

“I hope you know if you had your own body I’d slap you.”

‘We know.’ 

“Spidey!” That voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

“Wade, w-what are you doing here?” 

“I saw you walking down the street earlier and I called out to you but you didn’t hear me from two feet away.”

“My ears were ringing. People screaming makes that happen.” Peter interrupted him. 

Wade suddenly hugged the spider boy. 

“One damn you’re hot without a shirt. But two what happened to your body?”

“Do you really wanna know or are you just being nice?” 

“I wanna know. Tell me about every little scar that’s on here.” 

——

“This ones from falling off the counter while trying to give myself a shot. That was before I even got bit by the spider. Apparently radioactive spider bites plus a T shot in the same day changes your hormones.” He pointed to a small scar on his stomach then to the one across his chest under where his boobs were. “This ones from top surgery. Tony didn’t want me to go out fighting crime in a binder. Some of the rest are from getting my ass beat fighting crime. The past couple of years were... hard. I got tortured and they didn’t even care about information. I have this assface in my head who never shuts up and always calls me Lilly. He takes over my body sometimes and the last time he did it he killed everyone. They did this to my back.” He turned around to show Wade his back, most of the skin on his back was just scarring and marks from electrocutions. 

“Come here baby boy.” Wade said grabbing Peters hips and pulling him back into a hug. “I can tell by that face what you’re thinking. You’re wrong. Your scars aren’t ugly. I’m just like one big scar and you still look at me how you do. Besides you’ve still got that nice ass, baby boy.” Wade smirked at the end playfully putting his hands on the smaller boys butt. That was met with a punch to the face and Wade falling on the floor with a thump. 

“Oh no you’re so strong I’ve died here Petey. Quick you gotta kiss me to make me better.” Wade said trying to overreact. Peter actually laughed at Wade on the floor with a bloody nose. 

——

A few moments later and the door was flung open to reveal Steve who thought it was peter who fell and thought something terrible must’ve happened. But no. Wade was on the ground and Peter was sitting on his stomach and Wade was joking with him “I’m being crushed by my Spidey boy!” 

“Oh my god this is why I’m sitting on you you’re just too annoying and I don’t want to punch you again.” Peter laughed and Wade laughed with him. 

“Uh what’s going on in here? I heard a loud thud and came running over.”

“I punched Wade and he fell over. Then he made a stupid joke and I sat on him to try to get him to stop talking.” 

Wade gasped fakely. “Excuse you, saying ‘help I’ve fallen for you and choose not to get up’ is not stupid Spidey.” 

“So no ones hurt?”

“Only my Joke making pride.”

“Do you ever stop talking?”

“There are a few ways I could think of of making me stop.” Wade said in a playful voice. 

Peter sighed. “Do I need to punch you again? Because I will do that.”

“I know somewhere else you can punch m-“ peter put his hand over Wades mouth before he said anything else. 

“Yeah I’m out.” Steve walked away Clint and Sam were around the corner trying not to burst out laughing from what they heard. 

“Ok Steve, you gotta admit it was a bit funny.” Sam said. 

“It’s Peter. Shirtless. On top of a mercenary. How is that funny?” 

“It’s what they said. Anyways Wanda wanted to talk to you. Something about the thing on Peter’s back. And also he’s an adult he can make his own decisions.” Steve nodded and rolled his eyes and went off to find Wanda. 

——

“C’mon it was a little funny”

“Yeah but why’d you have to say it again? It was better the first time.” 

“Donno just did. Now come here and kiss me baby boy, then put a shirt on so we can get some food. Your like a walking twig you little twink.” 

“You can call me Peter you know.”

“And you can call me boyfriend again.”

“Maybe I will.” Peter said smiling a bit and kissing Wade. 

“I missed you. I was the only one who knew you were captured. Everyone else shrugged it off as I was a crazy grieving boyfriend and you probably ran away after finding your Aunt May dead. Your old friends thought you killed yourself after her death Petey. You should contact them.” 

“I didn’t even know she was dead until I got back... I don’t really remember anything from that day... I remember panicking thinking ‘what happened yesterday’ because I couldn’t remember but nothing from that day. Let’s just go. We can stop by MJ’s and Ned’s after we get food.” 

“Sounds like a good plan.” Wade smiled at his small boyfriend. 

——

“Steve what the fuc-“ Bucky was interrupted. 

“Language.” 

“What the hell am I supposed to do with this information.”

“Well you could tell him.” 

“Yeah but what am I supposed to say ‘hey kid just wanted to let you know your father is alive’ “ 

“You should sit down with him and just talk.”

“Why do I have to do it?” 

“Because we don’t want to scare him with anyone else. You two should properly meet anyways and anyone else might be too much. you’re someone who understands what’s going on with him.”

“Yeah but he’s really small and I don’t want to hurt him if he tries to hug me.”

“Bucky, you know why it’s gotta be you. I know you’re stressed but it’s going to be okay.”

“I know. It’s just difficult Stevey.” 

Steve got him to chill out by snuggling him. 

——

“Peter? Are you awake?” Steve walked into Peter’s room. He didn’t get a response but his eyes landed on the bed. Peter was curled up and his face was all wet and red and cradling him was Wade. Steve didn’t really like Wade, for obvious reasons like he cursed too much or wasn’t very cautious or careful. But in this moment he was happy Wade was there for Peter. Maybe Bucky could just tell him tomorrow. He’d feel bad for waking him up.


	2. Assface shows himself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter yells at Venom in front of the Avengers and feels bad for letting Venom control him into not saying anything about it. 
> 
> Peter also gets news from Bucky. He gets freaked out and finds Wade’s favorite rooftop to think things over.

Peter was aggravated by Venom. He just would not shut up and Peter was trying not to let the secret about Venom slip. He didn’t know some of them already knew.

‘Just out for few minutes. we call you Peter? Just little while please??? We start melt you flesh off you keep ignoring me. say something me. PETER. ITS US. VENOM. YOUR BODY SHARE. SPEAK. TO. US. ’

That was only a little bit of what Venom was saying. Venom started spreading while Peter was trying to ignore him. It got all the way to his hand before anything was said. 

“Peter what’s up with your arms?” Natasha asked. 

“Oh ummm- stop yelling at me Venom!” Peter accidentally shouted. He realized immediately what he’d done and everyone looked over at him. He scratched at the black skin nervously. 

“U-um I-I mean... I u-umm...” he was afraid. He’d been trying not to talk to Venom in front of everyone but he slipped up and he didn’t know what they were going to do to him. 

In his moment of weakness Venom managed to take over Peter, covering his entire body in what looked like black tar but was Venom’s skin. 

“Stupid.” Venom hissed in a low voice. 

Before Venom could do anything Wanda used her abilities to restrain him. 

“What did you do to Peter?” Thor spoke loudly, threatning Venom with lightning. 

Venom gave a laugh that just hearing it sounded like poison. “you hurt me you hurt boy.” 

There was an over dramatic gasp next to one of the windows. The person who gasped was Wade who ran up to Venom and shook its hand. 

“I’ve never met the voice in someone’s head before, it’s such an honor to meet you! Peter’s told me a lot about you mr. assface!” Wade said excitedly. 

“Wade who the hell is this?” Bruce asked 

“Oh this is Venom, or as Petey calls him, assface. He’s a real dick. Now, mr. assface, I will have to ask you to not kill everyone here. But great job killing everyone in your path to freedom that really worked in getting Petey out. Now get smaller so you stop dreaming everyone out” Wade said to the giant black creature in front of him. 

Venom taking over made him so much bigger than Peter, maybe Hulk size, but he didn’t have to be that big. So Venom did what Wade suggested and got into a thinner layer, only about an inch or two taller than Peter actually is. Venom was still way more muscular than Peter, who at the time barely has any meat on his bones. 

“You aren’t so huge and terrifying now mr.assface. Now tell me, why exactly have you taken over Spidey’s body?”

“We want go places. Peter no see much since I here. I want go out and not ride in Peter head. He can’t fight us away when he knocked out so he no take his body or stop us from going place.” 

“Wait you knocked Peter out?” Steve asked 

“Yes. He pass out soon anyway.” 

“Well if you give me Spidey I’ll take you places tomorrow. Ok?” Wade tried to compromise 

“Yes. Tomorrow.” Venom nodded and his skin retracted to the moon on Peter’s back. 

Wanda gently set Peter down. Wade ruffled Peter’s hair. 

“Is no one gonna ask how he got in here?” Clint asked. 

“I climbed up here clearly. Spidey upgraded the hands on my suit and my feet with things he found around my apartment because he got tired of carrying me on missions.”

“What do we do with him now?” Clint asked

“We should probably take a sample of ‘Venom’ and figure out what it is I guess.” Bruce suggested. 

“Stupid symbiote...” Peter grumbled. 

“Hey, Peter how many fingers am I holding up?” Steve asked crouching down and holding up four fingers. 

“Seven?” Peter guessed after rubbing his eyes. 

“Oh I hate when that happens. Lemme guess, assface stabbed you in the face?” Wade asked. 

“Yeah more like attacked my face but pretty much. Damn goop.”

“Wait it’s a symbiote? So it can be removed?” Tony asked. 

“No. The stupid thing won’t come off no matter what. Well, unless I die. Then it would come off, but it would be dead.” 

“So you’re saying if someone stopped your heart temporarily it would be killed?” Wade asked. 

“No. Since I have that one healing thing whatever Venom covers will heal itself faster than it usually would, usualfor me at least. It hasn’t been tested but I don’t think it works like that.”

“Wade why the hell did you even suggest that?” Tony asked. 

“Yellow wanted to know so I asked.” 

‘Kill annoying ones.’ Venom whispered to Peter. 

“We are not killing anyone dude, stop asking. Wait who’s the ‘annoying one’?” Peter replied confused at the end though he kinda wanted to know who Venom thought was so annoying. 

‘Tony. Thor too.’

Peter nodded his head in a ‘I could see that.’ way. 

“Yeah, no. We’re not killing anyone.”

‘We kill them. No you. They will hurt us. They will hurt you.’ 

“You aren’t killing them either. Stop it. And stop saying that.” 

‘But know about me. Not supposed to.’ 

“I don’t care.” 

“Petey? We can’t hear it, mind filling us in? Pretty please?” Wade asked 

“Oh it wanted to kill the ‘annoying ones’ so I wanted to know who it meant. Then it said that it would kill the ‘annoying ones’ and it thinks someone might hurt me.”

‘We no care about Peter. Only body we stuck in.’

“Wow good to know. Oh, you can’t hear it, it said it doesn’t care about me only the body it’s stuck in.”

‘This annoying. I use mouth.’ 

“What do you-“ Venom covered Peter’s face and neck only. 

“Annoying ones is Tony and Thor. Thor loud. Tony is ass.” It said in its creepy voice and weird mouth. 

“A little warning next time maybe? Assface.” Peter said from within Venom. 

“Language” Steve butt in. 

“English.” Peter said back. 

“If could kill we start with Peter.” Venom spoke. 

“Nice to know, can you go away now?” Peter asked 

“No. We talk now.”

“I wish they never taught you English.” Peter sighed. 

“Shh. You sleep.”

“Oh-“ 

“We hungry. Want eat.” Venom said taking over the rest of Peter’s body again. It remained small like Peter but he was still frightening because of just the face. 

—— 

Natasha went to see Peter after Venom released him. He was sitting on the floor drawing someone. 

“Peter, I just remembered about something they found in your Aunt May’s apartment. No one could find it to give it to you when it was found so I held onto it.” Natasha handed Peter a letter with his name on it. 

“Thank you.” 

“Whatcha drawing?”

“um I’m trying to draw Wade but there’s this one spot I can’t seem to get right...” 

Nat sat down next to him and looked at the drawing. It was a detailed picture of Wade with a goofy grin but the scars on his face weren’t finished, it had one spot left. 

“Damn that’s really detailed. You’ve only been back for a few days and you can memorize his face without looking at it? That’s incredible.”

“No. I had it memorized I just haven’t drawn it in a while. I should probably just stop for a while to read this anyways. Thank you for giving it to me.” 

“Of course. I’ll leave you be to read it. Goodnight Peter.” She ruffled his hair and got up and left. 

Peter opened the letter. 

‘P.S. before you read this I apologize for the name, I wrote this when you were younger. I love you Peter. 

Dear Lilly,  
I want you to grow up not knowing why your parents didn’t raise you. If you ever ask I’m sure I’ll tell you they were in a car crash and you were so safely tucked in you only got a few cuts. 

This is not true. I’m sorry. 

Your mother was addicted to something. Me and Ben aren’t sure what she was addicted to but it changed your DNA before she even knew about you. Apparently your father found out and did experiments with your DNA and was hurting you. It messed your chemistry up. Your mother hated your father for it. 

Your father killed her when he found out you weren’t actually his and eventually the police tried to apprehend him but he tried to get away and he was killed. 

We wanted to tell you but we didn’t want you to know how bad things were. 

If you’re reading this, me and your uncle are dead. I’m so sorry Lilly. 

I’m running out of paper. We looked, but we couldn’t find your real father. I’m sorry Lilly. 

We love you Lilly. We hope you know that.’ 

Peter started crying early into the note. He washed off his face and went back to his drawing. Once he finished he found a few old gadgets in his room and started tinkering. A few minutes later someone else walked into his room. 

“Um... hi Mr. Barnes.” 

“It’s just Bucky. So... I was sent to talk to you... it’s hard to tell you this but your dad wasn’t your real-“ 

“I know, that guy wasn’t actually my dad. But what’s happening that they sent you?” 

“Your real father... we know who he is. And where he is. But more importantly... he’s in the building.”

“What? What do you mean? That’s crazy, wait he’s in the building? Like right now? Oh my god- wait does he know who I am? What if he doesn’t like me? Oh gods- what if he doesn’t like me? Wait does he know I’m Spiderman? Wait what if-“ Peter could hardly breathe when he was interrupted. 

“Peter. Stop. Calm down. Yes, he knows who you are. He’s very excited to meet you. And to meet you as your father for the first time.”

“Wait, for the first time? You mean I’ve met him? Wait, does he like me? What if he hates me? What if-“

“Stop. Breathe. I definitely doesn’t hate you. Calm down.”

“Wait- did you just say- Wait ‘I’? Wait what do you mean? Wait do you mean you’re-“ Venom took over Peter’s head and chest. 

“Peter panic. You go. He breathe much.” 

“Jesus- is he okay?”

“You no go we attack.”

“I can’t just leave him, he’s in a state of panic!”

“You go now. Go.” Venom hissed and opened his creepy mouth in a ‘if you don’t go I will eat you’ kid of way. 

“Right, I go, just- just take care of him.”

Bucky walked out of the room and immediately hugged Steve who was waiting in the hallway. 

“So what happened? How’d it go?”

“He already knew that man wasn’t his real dad but he started panicking when I told him I knew who his father is he started to panic and then I slipped up and said ‘I’ and he started panicking more and that creepy black thing took over him and told me to leave before giving me an ‘I’m going to eat you’ face.”

“At least that thing didn’t hurt you, that’s good right?”

“Do you think he hates me?” 

“Not at all. He just got overwhelmed, okay? We can try talking to him after he’s calmed down.”

“Yeah. You’re right. We’ll just wait for him to cool off.”

——

For the first time in a long time, Peter put on the Spiderman suit. Venom still controled his breath but Peter was in control. He swung out the window after putting the letter in his pocket on the inside of his suit. He swung everywhere but no crime in sight to fight. 

He swung to Wade’s favorite building roof and sat there. He took off his mask. He was still crying. He felt his Spidey-sense tingling, someone was sneaking up on him. 

“Spidey-babe!”

He sighed. It was only Wade, who he was happy to hear. He quickly dried his face off and stood up, immediately hugging Wade. 

“Petey. It’s alright buddy. Why are you crying baby boy?” 

Peter handed May’s note to his boyfriend. 

“Parents suck. Let’s jusy say that.”

“After I read it, Bucky Barnes, The Winter Soldier, walked in saying he knew who my dad is.”

“Well that’s good, right?”

“He’s my dad... I panicked and Venom had to come out and control my breathing- oh god, Venom threatened him, Venom pretty much threatened to eat him, oh my- what am I going to do when I have to go back there? Do I apologize? What am I supposed to say? ‘Sorry I freaked out while you were telling me you’re my father’? What if he hates me? What if-“

“Peter. Stop. Control your breathing. In for five. Hold five. Out five. Can you do that for me?” 

Peter followed the directions as Wade counted up by fives with him. 

“Good job, Spidey. He’s not going to hate you. Now come here and let me cuddle you. It’s already dark out and we haven’t had very much alone time. Besides, you can see some stars, and the moon gives just enough light that I can see your cute ass.”

“Wade Wilson. I can’t tell if you’re trying to get in my pants or learn about astronomy and I am offended.” Peter said sarcastically while laying down next to Wade. 

“Shut up and kiss me already.” Wade said smiling and kissing the smaller boy. 

The two laid there until eventually Peter fell asleep. Wade grabbed Peter’s comm system and turned it on. 

“Helloo? Anyone there?” Wade asked. 

“Peter? Where are you? you’ve been gone for hours and you turned off your location system.” Tony said

“No, this is Wade. Peter fell asleep and I don’t want to drop him so I’m taking him to my apartment for tonight, so no need to worry, I’ll bring him back tomorrow.”

“What? No you can’t just-“ Wade turned the comm system back off. 

He carried the small boy to his apartment and cuddled him in bed. He had to shush the old roommate so she didn’t wake Peter on his way but she didn’t really give a shit.

The next day Peter woke up in his boyfriends arms or more like under his chest. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, like he was suffocating. 

“Wade!” He squeaked out with as much breath as he could get which wasn’t much. 

Wade grumbled tiredly in response. So Peter did the logical thing, push him off. Peter sat up and stretched his arms out, Wade hugged him from behind and kissed his neck. Peter leaned into the kisses Wade gave him, he loved those little kisses. But suddenly everything came flooding back to him. 

“OhmygodWadedotheyknowwhereIamaretheygoingtoburstinheregunsblazingohmygodsohmygodsWadewhatdoIdo?!” Peter asks going about a thousand mph. 

“Spidey-boo, calm down, its too early in the morning to panic.” Wade said trying to calm his boyfriend down. 

Peter took a deep breath and calmed himself, the touch of Wade’s gentle lips on the back of his neck helped him calm himself. 

“Thank you.” 

Wade looked at Peter with loving eyes. 

“There’s no reason to thank me. You help me just as much- if not more- than I help you. I should be thanking you.” 

“Shut up and kiss me already.” 

The mercenary happily obliged and kissed the boy who had turned around to kiss him better. The smaller boy had gotten Wade on his back and was straddling(that’s the right word right?) him. Wade had gotten most of the Spiderman suit off his boyfriend and Peter was quick at taking Wade’s suit off him. Their make-out only got more intense once the suits hit the floor. 

——(haha yeah I’m doing this to you right when things were getting steamy. Mwahahahaha I’m so cruel.)

Bucky and Steve were anxiously waiting for Peter to get back. Tony had informed them that Peter said he would be heading back soon which made them very anxious. They left a window open in case that’s how Peter wanted to come in, which that’s how he usually got in before he went missing. 

Suddenly there was a loud thump on the window that captured two two men’s attention.

They’d opened the wrong window. 

Peter smacked straight into the window he used to always enter through. He groaned and entered through the open window next to him. He was wobbly at first but regained his balance and took off his mask, there was a bruise forming on the side of his face already. Peter sat down. 

“That look like it hurt a lot... sounded like it too.” Bucky said which got him a light elbow to his flesh arm. 

“I’m so sorry Peter I thought I opened the right window.” Steve said sounding too apologetic. 

“It’s all good. It’s just a few broken bones and a bruise, Venom is already working on it and the bruise will be gone in a few minutes.”

“That’s one interesting healing ability.” Bucky said. 

“So what did you and Wade do together?” Steve asked changing the subject. 

“Um-“ Peter’s face went red “we watched the stars... um then fell asleep...”

“Did you two do anything else?” Steve asked again wondering if Peter knew there was a hickie on his jawline that didn’t seem to want to heal up. 

“N-o” Peter’s voice cracked out of embarrassment. 

“Ok Steve, if he gets any redder he’s going to be on fire, let the boy get changed out of his suit, then we can all talk.”

“Yeah, ok, I’m going to change.” Peter left the two there to go to his room. 

He changed and brushed his mask-hair out and realized Wade had given him marks on his neck and one on his jaw, immediately he put on a baggy black turtleneck with no sleeves that said “my Bi-Fi signal is strong”, Wade had given it to him, he hoped the marks weren’t as visible to anyone else as they were to him. Everyone already knew how scarred up he was so he didn’t bother hiding all the scars over his arms. He went back out and sat on the couch where Bucky and Steve still were. 

“So Peter... I was wondering... if I could start being like, an actual father for you? It’s okay if you don’t want to and you want things to stay how they are that’s completely fine t-“

“Ok.” Was all Peter said at first. 

“Okay?” Bucky and his husband looked at each other with confused looks before turning back to Peter. 

“So what am I supposed to call you?” Peter asked calmly. 

“Um... I didn’t think we would get this far...” The man looked to his husband for any suggestions. They had talked about it earlier but Bucky was completely blanking on everything. 

“You could call Bucky dad and if you want you can keep calling me Steve or you can call me pops I guess, since I’m married to your dad and all.” Steve suggested what him and Bucky had thought up earlier. 

“Ok.” He paused. “So where’s everyone else?” He asked looking around. 

“Right, Friday you can tell them the conversation is over now.” Steve says to Friday and a few moments later the rest of the Avengers walked in. 

After a few minutes Tony just had to bring it up. 

“So Pete, what’s with all the hickies you’re hiding?” Tony asked. 

Clint spit out his drink which ended up on himself because Nat had blocked it with her hand and wiped it oh his shirt. 

“U-um... ” Peter squeaked, his face had immediately gotten red. 

“Tony, leave the boy alone. He clearly got them from his boyfriend, I mean he did stay the night so did you really think nothing would happen?” Vision spike. Peter silently begging for someone to end this awkward ass suffering. 

“Well hopefully you used a condom.” Tony said. 

Peter immediately smacked his hand to his face, which to be fair he wasn’t the only one who did that, Wanda, Natasha, Bucky and Steve all did the same. Clint had almost failed holding in laughter. Peter silently wished someone would kill him because of how awkward Tony made things. 

“Tony, can you kindly shut the fuck up?” Nat asked. 

“Language!”

“Tony, you are aware Peter’s sex life is supposed to be private, right?” Wanda asked. 

Peter wanted to smack his face into a wall. He didn’t, but he wanted to. He kept his hand to his face wishing Tony never said anything. 

“Sorry, I was just sayin’ it’s important.” Tony said. 

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. 

“I’m so done.” He said walking back to his room. He made a web hammock on the ceiling and crawled up and laid there. 

Everyone was so done with Tony’s shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so fucking tired fuckkkkkk


	3. What happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May’s death isn’t the the only thing Peter doesn’t remember. Peter gets scared Knowing he lost of part of his memory. What else could he be forgetting?
> 
> Peter couldn’t remember some things that happened until he has a nightmare. Wade was taken away by some people called “X-Men” 
> 
> Peter calls Steve for some help.

Bruce called Peter to meet with him. So that’s where he was headed. When he walked in he thought it looked like an interrogation room on TV. Bruce was sitting on one side of a metal table with a recorder in the middle. Peter sat down. 

“Peter, I wanted to ask you about your kidnap. But you can opt out if you don’t want to talk about it.” 

“It’s ok. What do you wanna know?”

“So, the last report of anyone seeing Spiderman was on April 7th, and since no one remembered seeing you at school for the previous week, which makes sense because your Aunt May had passed away April 1st, the same day your teachers reported that you were absent, and the last time Wade said he saw you, so 7th or 8th has to be our timeframe-”

“Um actually, June 29th was the date on my phone that evening. I thought it said April the day before that but the date on the calendar said June.” 

“Wait, then Ned did see you earlier that day, he said it was probably just someone else so we just wrote it off as someone else. Do you recall anything else that happened in April to explain why there was no sign of any Spiderman?”

“I don’t really remember April... or May... Or June. everything from April 1st to June 29th is just blank.”

“So that’s when you were taken? Why hadn’t anyone reported seeing Spiderman then?”

“Um... something about... protecting... someone? Something? It’s all jumbled up and blurred or some of my memory is just blank.” 

“Peter, is it possible they might’ve wiped some of your memory?”

Peter simply shrugged. 

“Ok, just one moment, I need to call someone.” Bruce left the room. 

Once he came back he continued to ask questions. Some things Peter couldn’t remember and anything else from the place was too memorable. 

——

“Peter, this is Shuri and T’Challa, you two, this is Peter Parker. Peter, Shuri is going to help me conduct some tests on your memory to see if we can find out who took you two years ago.”

“Ok. Nice to meet you two.” 

“It is very good to meet you as well.” T’Challa spoke.

“Wonderful to meet you Peter.” Shurt has smiled at the boy. 

When T’Challa shook Peter’s hand the older man tried to hug Peter but he ducked out to escape getting hugged. 

“S-sorry, I don’t really like getting hugged.”

“Oh, my apologies. Dr.Banner, where might I find Steve?” 

“Oh he’s in the kitchen with Bucky, Clint and Nat.”

“Thank you. Shuri, contact me if you need.” T’Challa hugged Shuri before going to find Steve. 

——

Bruce and Shuri were currently scanning Peter’s brain. 

“There’s an abnormally here.” Shuri pointed out. 

“No, that’s normal for him, it’s just a weird abnormality his father caused when he was a child.”

“What about this?” Shuri pointed out another abnormality.

“Let me check.” Bruce brought up Peter’s brain scan from a few years ago. He compared them. 

“That is new... wait what does that thing look like to you?” Bruce zoomed in on where Shuri had pointed out

“It looks like some black goopy thing?”

“Hey, Peter, can you tell Venom to get out of your brain please?” Bruce asked into the mic so Peter could hear him. 

“Damnit Venom, this is why we can’t have nice things, like a brain. Get out of there you stupid symbiote.” 

‘You will regret.’

“I don’t care, just get out of my brain.”

The black abnormality Shuri pointed out was gone now. Just vanished.

“Dr. Banner, there’s some damage to his brain where that thing was. It’s odd but I’ve never seen anything like it.” 

“Peter, is there any pain anywhere in your head? Or anything abnormal feeling?”

“Yeah, but only because Venom won’t stop shouting at me.” Peter said before mumbling something, probably something along the lines of ‘shut up you insufferable prick.’

“Ok, well I’d like to run a few more tests if that’s alright?” Shuri asked. Peter nodded. 

“Ok, dr. Banner, do you have a shooting range so we can test how far his webs can go?”

“Actually, it’s too small for his webs so we should go outside for that. Pete, go on and suit up and meet us on the roof.

——

PETER P.O.V(yes I’m starting P.O.V’s, I’ll try not to do it a lot.)

The tests had gotten turned into physical strength, then I had to do patrol. Now I’m laying in my web on the ceiling. I’m exhausted. I fell asleep almost as soon as I laid down. I drifted off to dreamland. 

I was in an odd building I don’t remember seeing before, it felt familiar but I didn’t recognize it. I sat up in the bed I was in. It was a twin bed and apparently I was sharing it with two younger boys. 

“Peter? What’s wrong? Is Mr. Durrell coming? Do we need to hide?” 

I couldn’t move myself or say anything myself. 

“Hurry up and get under the bed. Don’t come out until I say it’s safe. Keep quiet.”

Almost as if on cue, a large man walked in, he was angry and holding something behind him. I don’t know why but I felt so terrified. I couldn’t move and it felt like I couldn’t breathe either. I could feel my Spidey sense telling me to get out of the way but I couldn’t move. The large man spoke. 

“Stupid boy. Did you like the lesson I sent the older boys to give you? Of course you did, we joked about how much you screamed like a girl.” 

The man was hitting me and I could feel the warm blood dripping down my chin. I flinched at every punch or kick the man threw at me. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t stop him, I caught a glimps of the two boys I had sent under the bed, they were terrified. The man grabbed my wrist and I swear I could feal it snapping. I didn’t scream. I thought I was going to but I didn’t. 

I heart thunder clap and my eyes snapped open. 

I fell out of my web, I immediately felt how sweaty I am. Right before I hit the floor I shot a web at the ceiling and caught myself. The web retracted itself so I wasn’t four inches off the ground. I sighed and sat down on the ground. 

“It was just a dream. A really, really, really shitty dream.” He climbed back into his nest and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

——

NO P.O.V

Peter was currently at Wade’s door. He had called him several times and Peter had gotten really worried. To explain, Wade had given Peter a special ringtone and vice virsa, they never didn’t respond to each other unless they were dying or their phone got broken in a fight. It became a thing that if one of them didn’t answer the other would go looking for them. It was their thing. 

“Who is it?” The old lady asked opening the door. She had a shotgun in her hand. 

“Peter, Ma’am.” 

She lowered the shotgun and handed Peter a letter before slamming the door in his face. Peter went for a walk as he read the letter. 

“Dear web baby,  
The mutant dudes found me again and are making me go with them but they’re letting me write you this letter because I don’t want you going Venom on them and going against your morals again so I want you to calm down. On the back I’ve written down where I’ll be so you can come see me. Love you Spidey-Boo! Also if you want to see me you can’t wear your Spidey suit because they don’t know Spidey is Peter Parker. Love you Best Bi. -Wadey ;)”

Peter smiled until he felt his Spidey sense tingling. He turned around and was face-to-face with a man, he was wearing a sweater that really didn’t look good on him. 

“Peter Parker? I’m with child services, we were alerted that you came back and we need to bring you in. We need you to come with us please.” The man said, there was a police officer standing behind him. 

“Okay...” Peter willingly went with them. He didn’t fully grasp what was happening. 

——

“Since you have no legal guardians or relatives left we need to put you in the foster home, since the kids there seemed to like you we’ve decided to put you back in the home you were in before.”

“Wait but I found my real dad, can’t I just stay with him?”

“If you’ve found your actual father we’ll need to run a blood test to make sure you’re actually related and he’ll need to be evaluated to see if he’d be a fit parent and he’ll need to get permission from the state to take you, or he can just do the second two but with more steps. You’re not legally allowed to live on your own yet.”

“Can I call the people I’ve been staying with to tell them?” He pulled out his phone. 

“Of course.” The person lead him to the hallway. 

He called the first person he could think of. He picked up. 

“Hey Pete.”

“Hey Steve, so um, I’m being put into foster care again apparently.”

“What?! Are you okay?! What happened?!”

“Stop yelling. So since I don’t have any other relatives or parental guardians that the system knows about they found me and said since I’m still under eighteen I can’t just stay wherever, so they’re putting me in a foster home for a while.”

“Oh goodness, do you want me to come over? Do you need some clothes to bring with you? Do you need anything?” 

“Yeah, if you could put some of my clothes into a backpack and get it to me that’d be good, thank you.”

“Do you want your screwdrivers and tinkering stuff?”

“Yeah, that’d be awesome, thank you.”

“Will you need your suit?”

“No, can’t risk it. I’ll text you where when I get there. I gotta go, bye.” Peter quickly hug up before Steve said anything his Spidey sense told him a person walking towards him.

“Bye...”

—— 

Steve brought Peter his stuff and a and Peter gave him a hug. 

“Thank you. Um, you’d better get going, since I’m not able to do patrol you should probably find someone to do that. Bye.” He waved as he walked back inside. 

Peter was there for an hour before something happened. He was minding his own business making a tracking device so he didn’t have to worry about where Wade might be and vice virsa. He stopped when his Spidey sense told him to duck. He had dodged a beer bottle that was swung at him. He turned around and it clicked. 

The dream. These kids. That large man. These are the people from his dream but two years older. 

The man was hurting one of the kids at the time and Peter rushed in. 

“Stop! You can’t hurt them!” Peter argued. He wanted so much to string this guy up to a wall but he couldn’t do that and he didn’t know why. 

“You want me to hit you instead again? Fine.” 

Peter took a kick to the stomach. He was fine with that arrangement. He was more than willing to be hurt if it meant the other kids wouldn’t be. 

——

It had been nearly a month since Peter had been there. He knew Bucky was trying to get recognition as his father but he felt like it was taking too long. He was currently out because he said he was meeting up with someone. In reality I was at the police station telling them about how Mr. Durrell kept hitting him and had been hitting the younger boys. He showed them the bruises and cuts he had gotten earlier in the day. 

While at the police station a large shelf that had a bunch of case files on it had fallen down and trapped someone. It was too heavy for everyone else so he stepped in. He told everyone to back up and he lifted it up on his own. Everyone thanked him and about 20 minuets later a big angry man walked in next to a man in a weelchair. He don’t see exactly what happened but for some reason the caseworker from CPS who was supposed to be finding him a new foster home walked over and told Peter he was going with the two men. Peter nodded and didn’t ask many questions. 

He got in their car and the man in the wheelchair asked him a question. 

“So Peter, how long have you had that strength?” 

“U-um I don’t know? I’ve kinda always been pretty strong?” He said sounding unsure. 

“Peter, where were taking you is a special school for people like you, with special abilities.”

“Wait, what?”

“A special school for kids like you, with mutated genetics.”

“We’re here.” Said the scary man. 

“Walk with me.” The man in the chair said after we got out of the car. The big scary dude wheeled him around and I followed next to him. He was showing me around. 

Suddenly my Spidey sense told me to duck.

“Duck!” I said crouching down. 

Something exploded above my head, there was a cloud of smoke. 

“Scott, what did I tell you about watching where you’re looking?” The big angry man said. 

“I’m so sorry, are you okay?” He asked Peter. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

“Scott, you nearly hit this kid, watch where you’re aiming!” A lady said running up to us. 

“Peter, this is Scott Summers and Jean Grey. Scott shoots beams of lasers from his eyes, that’s what destroyed the disk, Jean has the ability to control things with her mind.”

“How did you know that thing was flying at you?” Scott asked

“Oh um I have this weird sense that tells me things like, duck, or move left, or there’s danger, like now-“ Peter looked around and he was about to get crushed by something. He moved out of the way and landing on the ground was Wade. 

“Wade?! How many times do I have to move out of the way for you to understand you’d crush me?” Peter sighed 

“I just got excited to see my web-baby. When did you get here? Where have you been?” Wade started to mess up Peter’s hair. 

“Wade, I hope you know if you don’t stop I might have to kick your ass.”

“Awww but your hair is so fluffy.” Wade poured. 

“Wait so this is the Peter you’re always getting distracted about?” Scott asked

“Distracted? I thought I told you to not to let me distract you.” Peter lightly punched his boyfriend in the arm. 

“Ow, I know you did but I kept thinking about your ass-“ Wade was stopped by webs covering his mouth. 

“Do you ever shut up Wade?” Peter sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Wade was trying to get the last of the webs off. 

“Only when you kiss me, Petey-pie” 

“Wade, I’m going to web your mouth closed for all of eternity if you don’t stop the nicknames, V keeps making fun of them and I’m blaming you if it continues to call me ‘web head’.”

“Aww poor Petey.” Wade hugged the smaller boy. 

“So you two are clearly already friends.” Scott said. 

“Oh we’re more than friends, Scotty. Peter here is my adorable tiny boyfriend. Cute little Petey-Pie.” 

“Am I allowed to stick him to a tree and leave him there?”

“Where’d the webs come from?” Jean asked. 

“O-oh right, um-“

“My web-head science boy shoots them out of his arms. Pretty cool right?”

“Really? I wanna see that.” Scott said. 

Peter nodded and looked around for a moment. He saw a tree above them and jumped up into the tree and shot a web, he hung upside down just high enough for Wade to give him a kiss then he jumped back down. 

“So you’re like that Spiderman dude?” A new person asked, he was blue and had a tail. 

“Well, yeah.” Peter said unsure if he could trust these people yet. 

“I’m Kurt, and you are?” The blue boy held out his hand. Peter was about to shake it but Wade picked him up. 

“Taken.” Wade said for Peter. 

“My name is Peter. Wade put me down.” Wade shook his head and didn’t put him down.

“What else can you do Peter?” Jean asked. 

“Well can climb stuff.” 

“So you’re good at climbing?” Scott asked

“No, I can climb stuff, like walls and ceilings.” 

“Let’s go inside and he’ll just show you.” Wade said. 

The group nodded and walked inside. Wade threw Peter to the ceiling which startled everyone. Peter immediately clung to the ceiling, he stood up with just his feet on the ceiling. He had his arms crossed against his chest. 

“Wade if you do that again I’m going to tie you up here.” Peter took a web down to the floor. 

“That’s so cool! Can you do anything else?” Kurt asked. 

“Oo put on your scary face Petey!” Wade suggested. 

Peter shrugged and let Venom take over his head. Kurt screamed and teleported across the room. Whereas Jean and Scott got in defense positions. 

Peter got nervous seeing their reaction and thought they wouldn’t like him anymore. Venom went back to it’s place on Peter’s back. 

“What is that thing?” Jean asked. 

“It’s a symbiote called Venom. It’s kinda just been living in my body for a year so it’s too late to get out.”

“Why’d you let it connect to you in the start?” Jean asked. 

“Well... I didn’t... I tried to get it out but they had already put it in my bloodstream.”

“This is something Petey-Pie isn’t comfortable talking about so I’m gonna show him around the rest of the place. Peace out nerds. Except you Petey, you’re coming with me.” Wade grabbed Peter by the waist and put him on his shoulders and ran off with him. 

“Those two are odd.” Scott said, the other two agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might be dying. I should probably go to the hospital but getting out of bed is hard enough. It took me 24 hours to get out of bed last time.
> 
> Btw I edited Peter’s age, Peter is 17 and Wade is 20.
> 
> I’m so fucking tired.


	4. no one gets to finish their coffee.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter hadn’t intended on telling anyone besides the police about what had happened but Wade found that Venom constantly covered Peter’s neck and needed to know what happened. 
> 
> Stucky tries to talk to their son but the talk is cut short when something happens.

Wade was awake. His boyfriend, not so much. Wade was enjoying watching the smaller boy sleep even though he knew he should wake him up soon. Wade smirked thinking of something to wake the sleeping spider boy up. 

Wade started by putting Peter’s hood down, he had been wearing one of the larger boys hoodies because ‘it’s warm’ then started unwrapping the scarf Peter had been wearing. Peter had kept it on him saying it was his uncles.(did you think it was May in this? Nonononono it is March and still cold out.)

Wade stopped, he laid there in confusion. 

“Peter?” 

“Mm?” Peter grumbled in confusion only like 3% awake so far. 

“What’s the black stuff doing on your neck?”

“Five more minutes.” Peter grumbled out. 

“Damn your morning voice is hot... I’ll ask you later but it’s time to get up now.”

Let’s just say through all that webbing Wade couldn’t get Peter up. 

Peter is not a morning person anymore. 

later that morning Peter meets a sweet young girl, maybe 12 or something, who wouldn’t speak. Not many people understood what she was saying in sign language. Peter walked up to her with a smile. 

‘I saw you were signing over here, mind if we spoke for a while? I do apologize though I am a bit rusty.’ Is pretty much what he signed to the girl, he saw her eyes light up and they spoke for an hour just using their hands. 

A while later Wade had eventually gotten out of the web cocoon he was stuck in and immediately ran up to Peter to hug him. 

‘Sorry, I have to talk to him for a while now.’ Peter signed to the girl. She nodded and left them be. 

“What was that about Petey-pie?”

“Just talking with Irene. Apparently she doesn’t really talk to people much because her voice is like a siren, controlling people to do things. We had a nice conversation in sign language though. But how’d you get out of all that webbing?”

“Found a knife in my pocket. Now, why is mr.assface covering behind your ears and around your neck?”

“It’s a long story. You sure you wanna know?” 

“Ooooo flashback time!” 

Peter gave Wade a puzzled look. 

Flashback ripples 

“We’re not doing that!”

Flashback ripples stop 

“Awww no flashback?”

“No flashback, Wade. Let’s just go sit down and I’ll tell you.” 

“Aww you’re no fun Spidey.” Wade reluctantly sat down. 

“I know. But you still love me.”

“Ugh you got me there. Now get to talking before another flashback ques up.” 

“You remember that letter my Aunt May wrote?”

“Yeah, what of it?”

“There was a second letter. But it was written by my mom... she had planned to give me away because she said I was ‘defective’ because I couldn’t hear things like I was supposed to. Apparently my father had tried to fix it and put something in my ear. Actually I’ve only been able to hear your real voice since I’ve gotten back with Venom in my ear. Which I have to say, your voice is amazing. But I still have a sting in my brain that I thought was from the thing my dad put in my head. Then two days ago-“

“Wait, can we do a flashback for this one?”

“Fine.”

“Ooo the writer is annoyed with me!” Wade giggled. 

 Flashback 

Peter was on the floor, his nose was bleeding and his shirt had blood all over it. There was a large figure looming over him with a gun to his head. 

“Please, don’t do this. There are people I need to get back to.” 

“Don’t worry, they won’t notice.” 

In a last effort Peter swept his leg under the mans feet and the man fell, Peter ran, fumbling with the lock on the door, he opened is and suddenly there was a bang. He couldn’t breathe, he reached his hand up to his neck and felt the blood dripping, he held it like he was trying to get it to stop but everything soon went black. The next thing he remembered was waking up in a dumpster in an alley a few blocks away. He tried to yell for help but it came out as a gasp. He couldn’t speak so he hoped someone would find him. But he was giving up hope.

‘We fix?’ Venom asked. Peter hesitated but nodded his head and Venom took over, bolting back to the scene of the crime. He found a rag and managed to get most of the blood off his skin and change clothes. 

Flashback ends 

“Someone tried to murder you?” Wade asked, his voice low and angry. 

“Just shut up and hold me.” Peter said curling up into Wade’s arms. 

——

“What does that mean Bruce? Can you please use words we understand?” Steve questioned in a concerned voice. 

“What Bruce here means is Peter can’t actually hear anything, meaning that he’s been relying on something other than his brain to hear things.”

“Had been. Whatever it was he had been using is gone now. I’m not sure if he can still not hear anything but-”

“Isn’t this kinda invading his privacy? I mean, if he wanted to tell us he was deaf he would’ve told us. It’s really none of our business.” Clint spoke. 

“I have to agree with Clint here. So if you have a point-“

“I do. He’s deaf but he there’s something wrong with his brain, Shuri and I saw an odd spot in his hearing receptors. But we figured it out just this morning, the spot is actually a piece of metal that broke off of what we think was a piece of technology that was helping him hear and part of it must’ve broken off during a rough fight and its now lodged into a part of his brain. I want to get it out before there’s any damage to his brain that isn’t fixable, but for that he would need to be here. Bucky, you said they’d let you get him back tomorrow right? We need to fill him in.”

“How dangerous is the piece? Does it hurt him?” Steve asked for Bucky who was too lost in thought. 

“I don’t know but it could cause damage. It might hurt but it might not. he might not even know it’s there.”

—— (next day peeps. Wade is a protective boi)

The time is 08:04am. Wade had woken Peter up early and got him dressed, the smaller boy was still mostly asleep. After Wade got the smaller into one of his hoodies he picked him up and carried him on his back. 

“Ok let me explain, Spidey-babe was up late last night because of me, yes it’s all my fault he’s so sleepy, but hey I wanted to tire him out, but he said his head hurt so he just stayed up working on whatever so it’s not all my fault it was only my fault until 3:17, he was clearly nervous but I didn’t think he was so nervous he would forget to sleep. Anyways, I tried waking him up because we have to go see the two super ninty year old thirty year olds who took way too long to be recognized as his parents. I still feel like everyone’s not telling me something though so I think I should probably talk to Stucky. But I swear if I find out who had this boy before professor wheels brought him here, I will go out and kill whoever it was.” 

The small boy had no idea what was happening or what his boyfriend was saying, he had stayed up until about thirty minutes before Wade had woken him up, he was too nervous to sleep but eventually he got so tired and nervous that staying awake wasn’t even an option anymore. He was worried. Worried that his super parents wouldn’t want him if they found out he couldn’t speak or hear on his own. 

His head was hurting more today, he assumed it was because of the lack of sleep so he took some pain killers and tried to sleep it off on Wade’s back. Wade was his big adorable killer pillow. He drifted off again while the pillow person walked him wherever he was supposed to be, which he didn’t even know because he’d been too distracted to recall. 

The next time he woke up he was in a coffee shop. 

“Mhhh twelve more hours.” He mumbled into the crook of his boyfriends neck. 

“C’mon Web-Head. Your dads want to talk to you.” I zWade tried to reason with him.

“Two more hours then.” 

“Awww, I’ll get you coffee and you’ll be up in twenty minutes how’s that?”

Peter let out the grumble version of ‘whatever’ the small boy yawned, his head on one of Wade’s bunched up jackets. Wade went up to grab coffee.

“How have you been Pete?” Steve asked, hoping the smaller had heard him. He didn’t say anything. What his parents didn’t know was that his throat hurt too much to speak anymore. He tried ASL hoping one of them understood. He signed ‘sucky’ but neither of his parents understood, he’d figured neither of them understood ASL. He tried the next thing he could think of without saying anything. He tapped on the table in a sequence that, again, said ‘sucky’. 

“Not feeling too well?” Bucky asked. He tapped a ‘feeling bad’ in response. 

“Peter, have you been having headaches?” Steve asked.   
Peter tapped ‘yes’

“How frequently?” He questioned further. 

Peter glanced up in a questioning way. ‘I d k’ he tapped. He put his head back down. Where’s Wade? He wanted to go back to sleep. 

“Didn’t get much sleep?” Bucky asked. Peter gave a thumbs up. He really just wanted to sleep. Wade walked back over with some coffee. Peter’s head suddenly shot up. 

“Get down!” Was all he could manage before his Spidey sense aggravated his skull too much and he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS MY WRITERS BLOCK IS GONE!!! The next chapter might be a bit short but it’ll be out soon!


	5. Bad day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up after the fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been gone, I’ve been going through some stuff.

Peter woke up like he did every other day. Except he was in a white room. There were machines that were hooked up to him and beeping. His head felt funny. It didn’t smell like his room. He was in different clothes, he was wearing jeans and a different shirt now it’s sweatpants and a hoodie. He was confused. Pretty much everything was different from what he last remembered, which, granted, wasn’t much. 

He remained calm. He suddenly became worried when he didn’t feel anything on his neck. He reached up and felt it, there was scarring, no Venom. He tried to remember what happend. Where was he?

“Peter, would you like me to inform Mr.Barnes and Mr.Rogers you’ve woken up?” 

He tried to tell her yes. He was afraid, he didn’t understand why he couldn’t speak at first. He remembered. ‘Oh shit.’ He thought. He looked around, everything was too much. 

“Peter?” The AI continued to wait for an answer. His head hurt. He was getting more and more anxious. Even the sound of FRIDAY was putting him on edge. Everything was too bright, too loud, too far, too close, too crazy, too much. He was panicking. There was ringing in his ears. He started getting flashes. 

He ended up ripping off all the wires connected to him, the needles in his arm, even though it made him bleed. He rolled down his sleeves, it just scared him more. He felt like the room was too big but it was also too small. Everything was closing in on him because it was so big. 

He heard footsteps. He jumped out the window. 

He swung to an abandoned subway station and got on the abandoned train where he finally collapsed in on himself. The flashbacks were getting worse and he felt dizzy but he was in a place he knew wouldn’t be too big or too small. At the time, his mind couldn’t even think of the people looking for him, his fathers, his love. 

He saw memories of torture, death, destruction, horrible things. He started scratching his skin. He didn’t want to relive it. He didn’t want to remember it. He wanted to just be fine or not be anything at all. He wanted to be okay again. He wanted to not exist. He was thinking about it. He wanted to just- not be. 

 

Bucky and Steve were scowering the lab. No sign of Peter. There was blood drops leading to the window but no one could jump out the window and be fine. They had checked, no one at the bottom and he couldn’t have climbed on the side of the building as far as they knew. 

“FRIDAY where’s Peter?!” Steve almost shouted.

“Peter is not in the building, I can not find him on any street cameras, the most recent information I have is moments before you entered the room, would you like me to read you the footage?”

“Yes, do that.”

FRIDAY qued up footage of when Peter woke up, he looked around, FRIDAY asked him a question, he answered but no sound came out, he grabbed his throat, he looked around, he started to panic, hyperventilating, he ripped off all the wired and needles and rolled his sleeves down, he was having a panic attack, footsteps, still hyperventilating, he opened the window and jumped out. 

“Then where the hell is he?!” Bucky raised his voice in concern. 

“Buck he jumped out of a window, he’s not in the building and he’s not on the ground. He’s Spider-Man, he’s probably okay. Calm down and we’ll find him. We have the person who knows him best, we will find him.”

The two men ran to the elevator. They were too anxious to stay calm. They found Deadpool. 

“He jumped out the window and he’s gone, is there anywhere he could he have gone?” Steve asked. 

“Was there anywhere special he would go to hideout? Does he have any friends who know he’s been back?” 

“Uhm, yeah he has a hideout he’d go to, I can take you there.” 

So the three left the compound and drove to wherever Deadpool told them to, they parked next to an abandoned subway station with the lock broken and hurried inside. 

“Ok, let me go in first if he sees all of us all at once he could react badly and someone could get hurt.” Wade instructed. The two men complied and Wade got on the train that hadn’t been running for a long time. 

It wasn’t too bad, there was work desks and a bed and a couch. He spotted the form of Peter, curled up with blood all over. He was leaned up against the wall with his hands digging into his shoulders, there were long streaks with no skin and the souls of blood dripping off him into a pool of it was deafening. Wade snapped out of it and looked through all the drawers until he found what he was looking for, a first aid kit. He ran over to Peter with it and managed to get his hands away from everything. The strips of skin were hanging off at the bottom of where the skin was cut open. He didn’t know what to do so he worked as quickly as he could to get Peter’s shirt off and cover every injury he could see with bandaging.

[hurry up Wade, he’s gonna bleed out if you continue to take forever.]

{chill out white, it’s just a bad day, not like he’s gonna die or anything.}

[oh great now we’re thinking about death again, thanks a lot yellow]

{well maybe I wouldn’t have said it if-}

“Both of you can shut it, I need to focus.” 

{[jeez, someone’s crabby.]}

“I’m not crabby it’s just a bad day. A really fuckin’ bad day.”

Once Wade finished wrapping pretty much all of Peter’s neck and shoulders he put a hoodie on him that he saw lying around. 

“Hey, this is my hoodie. Sneaky Pete. Speaking of which.” He tapped his cheek a bit till the smaller figure cracked open his eyes. 

“Good job Pete. Try to keep your eyes open for me okay?” Wade instructed but Peter just closed his eyes again like he wasn’t hearing him. 

“Shit he can’t hear me.” He tapped Peter’s cheek again and signed to him to stay awake. Peter nodded and tried to keep awake for as long as he could. 

Wade rushes out of the train and right passed cap and Bucky who immediately follow behind him. They went back to Stark tower where they could fix Peter. 

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t been getting much sleep. Maybe a couple hours in the past few nights. Stupid insomnia. But I hope you liked my writing. It’s my first time writing Marvel so sorry if it sucks.


End file.
